Worth Every Penny (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve goes the extra mile to make sure Catherine gets exactly what she wants.


**Author's Notes: **_Thanks as always go to Mari & ilna for being absolutely AWESOME! I'm running out of ways to say thanks, girls. Thanks for the laughs, thanks for the support, and thanks for always being there to bat around ideas. And to share a happy dance when once is called for._

_Thanks as always to Sandy who is an invaluable source of support, logic and laughs._

_THANK YOU to all the REAL Worlders out there. Thanks for your reviews, your emails, your tweets, and all your awesome support and enthusiasm. Every word is greatly appreciated._

_To all of our guest reviewers—we love you guys and sometimes we'd like to respond to some of your awesome comments but we can't do that via this site. If you have a question or comment you want answered feel free to email us at the address at the bottom of this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Worth Every Penny (11)**

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Thursday 10:30 P.M.**

Steve and Catherine wiped off the last of the grout residue with damp sponges then stepped back to survey the newly installed backsplash. It was one of the last things that needed completed before the appliances were delivered on Monday and the remodel was officially declared finished. They were both excited at the prospect of getting a functioning kitchen back.

Finally.

Living out of a cooler and eating takeout for every meal lost its shine fast.

The remodel had gone extremely well for the most part. Aside from Danny's stitches and one nightmare-ish weekend when they spent two full days installing cabinets only to realize the opening they left for the dishwasher was too small which necessitated removing all the lower cabinets, sliding them down two inches and then reinstalling them. Once that was done they realized the upper cabinets looked just enough out of line to drive them crazy so those all needed removed and repositioned as well. But aside from that, and a few minor mishaps with the paint, everything had gone smoother than expected.

"Well?" Steve looked at Catherine with a satisfied grin. "What do you think?"

"It looks great," she smiled. The multi-colored rectangular glass tiles in shades of gray, silver and white went nicely with the new white cabinets and the black quartz countertops.

Still Steve thought he caught just the slightest hint of something in her voice. Something that told him 'great' wasn't the first word that came to her mind.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" He looked at the backsplash searching for any crooked tiles or missing grout that might have caught Catherine's eye. He knew she was far more detail oriented than he was when it came to things like this. He looked from one end of the wall to the other and saw nothing out of place. He turned back and looked at Catherine.

"What are you talking about? Of course I like it," she said.

In truth the glass tiles weren't her first choice. Initially she decided on a metal mosaic backsplash with a brushed nickel finish. The rounded pebble shapes reminded her of the beach and helped achieve her goal of bringing the beautiful world outside their back door into the kitchen in some small way. She thought she was all set with her selection.

But then the cabinets turned out to be more expensive than expected when they fell in love with a custom door style and the countertops went over budget when they decided to go with quartz instead of granite. To his credit Steve hadn't complained about the cost of the project even once but when it came time to make a final decision on the backsplash Catherine just couldn't bring herself to go with the metal mosaic and its accompanying exorbitant price tag. She decided instead to go with the far more inexpensive, and still beautiful, glass tile.

Still, she just couldn't get the metal mosaic completely out of her head.

Steve looked at her discerningly and noticed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Catherine … " he asked leadingly.

"Steven … " she teased, trying to redirect his attention.

"Come on, what is it," he coaxed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she insisted. "You're imagining things. As soon as we get everything in place on the counters, and the appliances are in, this is gonna look fine."

Steve froze.

There it was.

The word he did _not_ want associated with this remodel in any way.

Fine.

"Are you thinking we should have gone with the other one? The one that looked like stones," he asked as Catherine gathered up the tools they used to install the backsplash and dropped them in a bucket of clean water.

"Of course not." Catherine squatted beside the bucket and turned her attention to cleaning the putty knives and grout spreaders. "This matches the rest of the kitchen perfectly. It's going to go great with the new appliances too."

As Steve crushed the empty cardboard boxes the tile came in and put them with the recycling he thought back to the two weeks they'd spent picking out a backsplash. He didn't really have a strong opinion one way or the other but he knew Catherine considered it a very big decision. She put in a lot of time going to the store, picking up samples, coming home and standing them on the counter, leaning them against the wall, trying to get a feel for what would look best.

Her first choice was a brushed nickel metal mosaic that she said reminded her of the beach with all its soft edges and rounded shapes. When she first saw it in the catalog she showed it to Steve and gushed about how perfectly it would match the countertops and the new appliances. He had a vague memory of her cringing when she looked at the price but still, on her next trip to the tile store she came home with a sample.

Steve walked into the kitchen and caught her staring at it with a small smile more times than he could count. But then after work today on the way to International Tile, when Steve asked if that was the one they were going with, she made an excuse about it being hard to clean and said she'd decided to go with the glass.

He wasn't sure why she changed her mind but he was willing to go along with whatever she wanted.

When they arrived at the store Catherine led him to a display and together they settled on a very nice glass tile in shades of gray and silver. The salesman assured them it would install easily and he was right. In a matter of three hours, working together like a well-oiled machine, they managed to get it up on the wall and grouted.

They did a pretty good job for people who had never installed a backsplash before if Steve did say so himself. But now as he watched Catherine dry the tools and put them away he couldn't help but think he saw just a hint of disappointment on her face.

"Come on, Cath. I'm serious." He put his hand on her arm and turned her to face him. "I want you to love this kitchen."

"I do love it," she gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything looks great. I can't believe it's almost done. I think we should have a dinner party next weekend to show it off. What do you think?"

"I think you're trying to change the subject," Steve said.

"I'm not." Catherine shook her head. "Everything is fine."

"It's not too late," Steve pointed out. "The appliances aren't coming until Monday. We still have time to take this off if you don't like it."

"Don't be silly," Catherine scoffed.

"Are you sure you're not wishing we'd gone with the metal mosaic?" Steve asked doubtfully. "You seemed to have settled on that one and then all of the sudden you switched."

"Seriously, Steve. I'm happy with this. It looks great. Plus the price was right. This project has already gone over budget. I wasn't gonna make things worse by picking out the most expensive backsplash."

And there it was.

The real reason she changed her mind.

She was trying to save him money.

"I want you to love everything about this new kitchen," he said.

I do." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "And as soon as I shower all this dust and grout off me I'll show you how much I appreciate all your hard work."

"Well I'll certainly be looking forward to that." He backed her up against the counter and trailed kisses across her jawline. "Danny and I will finish the trim work on Saturday while you and Gracie are shopping and we'll be good to go Monday morning when the appliances are delivered."

"I can't wait. I'm so excited," Catherine purred as she tilted her head back to give him better access.

"For the kitchen to be done or for the post-shower activities?" he murmured in her ear.

"Both," Catherine said with a saucy smile as she slid out from between Steve and the counter and headed for the bedroom. "If you want to join me in the shower I'll let you soap up the hard to reach spots."

Steve beat her up the stairs and had the water running in the shower by the time she arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Williams' Camaro<strong>

**Friday 11:15 A.M.**

"So I think we should stop by HPD and see if they have anything on Gilbert then head over and interview his boss," Danny said as they drove back across the island. They spent the morning on the dock where the body of Eddy Gilbert, a thirty year old auto mechanic, had been found by a local fisherman dead in the water with two bullets in the back of his head. "Maybe then we'll have a better idea if this was random or if Eddy-boy was mixed up in something shady."

He glanced over at Steve when he got absolutely no reply. "Hey … are you even listening to me or am I talking to myself?" he asked.

"Hmm … what were you saying," Steve asked distractedly.

"What is with you today? Luckily you managed to stay focused at the crime scene but other than that you've been a million miles away all morning."

"I have not," Steve huffed.

"You actually have," Danny maintained. "Now please … tell me what the problem is because if we end up in a gun battle later today … and let's face it with you that's always a possibility … I don't want to get my head blown off because your mind is somewhere else."

"Guns going off tend to get my attention," Steve said defensively as he turned to look at Danny. "I would never be distracted."

"I know that," Danny said with a placating tone. "I was simply trying to point out that in matters not directly related to work this morning I have had a bit of trouble holding your attention. So would you like to discuss whatever it is that's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking … no, you know what, never mind. It's nothing." Steve went back to staring out the windshield.

"Yeah, that sounded convincing." Danny rolled his eyes. "Spill."

Steve took a deep breath. "I think Catherine hates the new backsplash."

"What?" Danny couldn't hold back a laugh. "This … you … all morning … distracted like there was something very wrong … this has all been because Catherine isn't happy with part of the kitchen remodel?"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Steve grumbled. "Just forget I said anything."

"No, no. You have a problem and I want to help," Danny straightened up and schooled his features. "Are you talking about the backsplash you just put in last night? Catherine told me all about it this morning and she didn't sound like she hated it. She said it looked nice."

"Yeah. And last night she said once we get everything in place it will look fine." Steve stressed the word 'fine'.

"So what am I missing?" Danny asked. "What makes you think she hates it?"

"She doesn't hate it I guess," Steve conceded. "Maybe dissatisfied is a better word. I think she wishes we'd chosen a different one."

"Did she actually tell you that? Because sometimes you get things like this mixed up," Danny teased.

"Not when it comes to Catherine," Steve said definitively. "I know her looks. I can tell when she isn't completely happy. When we finished last night she just looked … I don't know … a little disappointed."

Danny had to admit that if Steve thought Catherine was unhappy, regardless of whether she actually said the words or not, he was probably right. He had never met two people more in tune with each other than Steve and Catherine. They could speak volumes without ever uttering a word. They seemed to have an innate sense of what the other was feeling and thinking whether they were standing right next to each other, on opposite sides of the island, or opposite sides of the world. It was uncanny. But Danny had seen it in action more than enough times to have learned never to doubt it.

"Did you ask her about it?" He double-checked.

"Of course I did." Steve turned on the windshield wipers as a light rain began to fall.

"And?"

"And she swore she likes it," he said.

"Geez, If I wanted to pull teeth I would have gone to dental school," Danny groused. "What is the but? There has to be a but. Otherwise I don't see what the problem is."

"But … " Steve nodded. "I want her to more than _like_ it. I want her to _love_ it."

"Maybe she's just not that excited about a backsplash," Danny suggested.

"That's not it," Steve said resolutely. "Originally I thought we were gonna go with this brushed nickel metal mosaic one she picked out. She absolutely loved it. Raved about how it would match the appliances. Said it brought the feel of the beach into the house. I mean she showed me a few other choices but it was pretty clear that one was her favorite."

"So … what happened?" Danny asked.

"So last night we stopped at the tile store on the way home and she said she'd changed her mind and we got something different."

"Did she say why?" Danny could tell that whatever it was it was really eating at Steve so he backed off on the teasing a little.

"I'm not sure. But there was something she said …" Steve trailed off.

"What?" Danny asked.

Steve exhaled loudly. "She said the project was already over budget and she didn't need to make it worse by getting the most expensive backsplash."

"Ahhh … " Danny suddenly understood.

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "I think she went with the glass tile just because it was cheaper."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Danny said. "The backsplash is one of those things you hardly even notice once you get used to it."

"I don't want Catherine to have to get used to it," Steve said seriously. "Or learn to live with it. She waited a long time for this new kitchen and frankly she'd probably still be waiting if Nonna hadn't given me a push in the right direction. I want her to get exactly what she wants."

Danny smiled at his frustrated partner. Catherine really did bring out something in him that no one else could. Money was no object when it came to making her happy. As much as Danny liked to tease Steve about being a tightwad he was fully aware those rules didn't apply when it came to Catherine. Luckily Catherine wasn't the kind of women who used that as an excuse to spend them into the poor house.

Steve had mentioned a couple of times that the project was costing far more than expected but he never said it in a complaining way. Still Danny had no doubt that Catherine was keeping track of the costs as well and it would be just like her to cut back on something extravagant to try to save Steve some money.

"So what's the plan," he asked. If there was one thing Danny knew for sure it was that if Catherine was unhappy, and Steve had it in his power to fix it, he would.

"What do you mean?" Steve responded.

I know you too well, partner," Danny smiled. "You have a plan. So what is it?"

"Catherine deserves this you know. I want it to be exactly how she wants it."

"I know you do," Danny nodded.

"Because I don't plan on doing another remodel job for at least thirty more years," Steve smirked.

Danny bark laughed "That's not how remodeling works my friend. Once you start it's a never ending cycle."

"We'll see," Steve said doubtfully. "But in the meantime I have to figure out to handle this backsplash issue."

"So I repeat. What's the plan?"

Steve grinned. Danny really did know him well. "I was thinking of asking Chin and Grover to come over in the morning and help finish up the trim while you and I scrape off that backsplash and put up a new one."

Danny bit back any sarcastic comment that came to mind. He could tell how hard Steve was trying to make this right for Catherine and how important it was to him. "Sounds fine to me," he said. "But if there are any of those awful plastic turtle packages that need opened someone else is gonna have to do it."

"Understood," Steve agreed then headed towards HPD feeling much better now that they had a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>McGarrettRollins Residence**

**Saturday 8:30 A.M.**

"Hi, Uncle Steve," Grace greeted as Steve opened the front door.

"Morning, Gracie," Steve said as he accepted her hug before she moved in to the living room.

"Is Auntie Cath ready to go?"

"Almost. She's upstairs grabbing a few things and saying good bye to Cammie."

"Ok. Kono texted me and said she's gonna meet us at the mall. We are gonna have so much fun today." Grace was bouncing like Tigger.

"This shopping trip is all Grace has talked about all week," Danny said as he stepped into the living room and closed the door. "Well that is until last night when she started going on about some secret operation she's working on with Uncle Steve."

"Shhhh," Steve and Grace shushed him in unison as they both looked towards the stairs to make sure Catherine wasn't in earshot.

"Dannnno," Grace said, "don't spoil the surprise."

"Ok, I'm sorry." Danny held his hands up in front of him in the universal sign of surrender.

Steve knelt in front of Grace and asked quietly. "You remember the plan, right?"

"Right," Grace confirmed in a soft voice. "I have to keep Auntie Catherine busy all day until you text me and tell me it's ok for us to come home."

"Right," Steve smiled. "But you can't let her know I'm planning a surprise for her."

Grace beamed. She always loved it when Uncle Steve made her part of the plan. "I won't tell her." Suddenly she turned very serious. "I promise. I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"I know you are." Steve winked at her. "That's why I'm trusting you with this one."

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Catherine asked as she came down the stairs with Cammie close on her heels.

"Yes!" Grace said as Cammie crossed to her and waited for her usual hug and scratch behind the ears.

Grace did not disappoint her.

"You boys have fun," Catherine smiled as she kissed Steve softly.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "If I promise to be good will you bring me something from the pink and white striped bag store?"

She pulled back and rolled her eyes at him. "We'll see. Don't get into any trouble."

"Piece of cake," Steve said. "We're just gonna finish the trim and then sit on the beach and drink a few beers."

"You be careful," Catherine said as she turned to Danny. "If anything needs opened with a box cutter you let Steve do it."

"I begged you not to tell her," Danny muttered with a good natured smile. "I'm never gonna hear the end of that."

"I'm not sure how late we'll be," Catherine laughed as she grabbed her purse and keys.

Grace looked at Steve and smiled slyly.

"I have a lot of places I want to look if it's possible," she said feigning uneasiness. "Mom's been too busy to take me to the mall lately so I need to stop in a bunch of stores." She turned her worried gaze on Catherine. "I hope that's ok."

It was all Steve could do to keep from laughing. Grace was really doing her part for the plan.

"That's fine, Sweetie," Catherine assured her. "We can stop wherever you want. Let's go meet Kono and get started."

"Thanks," Grace smiled. "Bye, Danno. Bye, Uncle Steve."

"Bye, Monkey." Danny gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You be good."

"I will." As Catherine reached the door Grace turned back to Steve with a gleam in her eye. "Don't worry," she said. "I got this." Then she followed Catherine out the door.

"She is spending way too much time around you." Danny shook his head as the door closed.

"No such thing," Steve beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>International Tile<strong>

**Saturday 9:00 A.M.**

"Commander McGarrett," the young salesman called as he crossed the sales floor of the large warehouse-looking store, weaving his way through displays showing various kinds of floor and wall coverings, and approached Steve and Danny. "Back so soon?"

Steve smiled. The man, whose nametag identified him as Nico, was the same person who helped with the initial purchase of the glass-tile backsplash just two days earlier. Steve was hoping someone different would be working so he could avoid a lengthy explanation but no such luck. "Yeah. I need to see about this backsplash for the kitchen." Steve held out a copy of the catalog opened to the page Catherine had dog-eared from the very start.

The salesman misunderstood. "Oh ok. You got the silver and gray glass tiles right? Did you not have enough? I thought I calculated the measurements correctly. I apologize if I made a mistake."

"No, your measurements were fine. It looks great," Steve assured him.

"Did you not like the black grout? It's not everyone's taste but it looks good with the tiles you and Lt. Rollins picked out."

Danny watched as Steve tried to make his wishes known to the enthusiastic salesman who hadn't yet wrapped his mind around the fact that Steve wanted to purchase a completely different backsplash less than forty-eight hours after purchasing the first one.

"The grout looks great," Steve assured the young man who had been so keen to help during their earlier visit. "I just … actually I don't want the same pattern. I want to get something different."

Nico was immediately concerned. "Was there something wrong with the style you bought? We offer a 100% money back guarantee if the product doesn't meet your expectations."

Danny smiled at how eager the young man was to please Steve. He had glanced at the catalog on the way over and if this guy worked on commission, he was about to have a very good morning.

"They were fine. Really. But the more I think about it I decided I want to surprise Catherine with something a little more special," Steve said.

Nico glanced at the item Steve was pointing to in the catalog and his eyes widened.

'Yep. He works on commission,' Danny thought.

"We really want to get this installed today," Steve continued. "Do you have it in stock?"

"We should," Nico said. "Let me pull your measurements up off the computer to make sure we have enough. It'll just take a few minutes."

"Thanks," Steve said. "I appreciate your help."

He looked at Danny and took note of the knowing smile on his partner's face as Nico headed off to find the requested tile.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I didn't say a word," Danny smiled.

"No but you're thinking something. I can tell by that little grin on your face."

Danny nodded. "I was just thinking that I hope you're right about Catherine preferring this backsplash because this one is gonna be an awfully expensive mistake if it comes down after two days."

"She's gonna love it," Steve said confidently. "And that makes it worth every penny."

* * *

><p><strong>McGarrettRollins Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Saturday **

By the time Steve and Danny returned from International Tile with the boxes containing the new backsplash Chin and Grover had already arrived and were working on the new crown molding and cabinet trim. They had a miter saw set up on the lanai and were making good progress.

Steve and Danny carried in the boxes of tile along with buckets or grout and sealant then covered the new countertops and cabinets with blankets, grabbed some large putty knives and began taking down the backsplash that was installed less than thirty-six hours earlier. Chin and Grover looked at each other and smiled.

"I really hope you're right about this," Grover chuckled as he shook his head. "Or else I do not want to be around when she gets home."

"Don't worry, I'm right," Steve assured him.

"He knows this because she said it looked fine," Danny explained with a chuckle.

"Is that some kind of code I don't understand?" Chin asked.

"Actually," Grover defended Steve, "fine is rarely ever a good thing. When my wife says something is fine I know that that something is about to get changed."

"Thank you," Steve said. "See, Lou understands."

"You're both crazy," Danny said. "But we've started now and if we don't get this kitchen put back together before Catherine gets home we'll all have Hell to pay."

With all four men working they made excellent progress. Even after stopping for a pizza at lunchtime they were well on their way to being finished slightly ahead of schedule. Grace checked in at least once an hour to see how things were going and to assure Steve she still had everything under control at the mall.

As they were getting ready to install the last row of the backsplash Danny heard his phone, which was lying on the kitchen island, buzz with the sound of an incoming message. He rolled his eyes as he read the text. "Grace wants me to tell Uncle Steve that Operation Stall is going smoothly on her end and ask if you have an ETC from this end."

"ETC?" Grover asked.

"Estimated Time of Completion," Steve smiled as he stepped back to make sure the latest section of tile was installed straight. It cost a small fortune but he had to admit it looked amazing on the wall. Catherine's taste was, as always, impeccable. "Tell her things are going good on our end. ETC about 1700 hours."

"ETC. What twelve year old girl asks about an ETC? She's spending entirely too much time with you," Danny grumbled as he typed a reply to Grace. "She's starting to treat everything like a mission."

"She has fun with it," Steve said.

"Really? This is what you call fun? One night last week she told me she needed to go the store to get supplies for Operation: Science Project."

Steve smiled widely as Danny shook his head.

"It's just a phase," Grover said. "Trust me, when the boy crazy stage hits you'll be begging to get this phase back."

"I'm not sure I wanna be around either one of these guys when Grace goes boy crazy," Chin shuddered.

"We've got a long time before that happens," Danny said as he laid his phone back on the island and grabbed another section of backsplash.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Grover chuckled.

"Putting aside the topic of boys for a minute … because I am not prepared to go there today … Do you see what I put up with?" Danny turned to Chin and Grover who were installing the last of baseboard. "I give up my free time to help him with his kitchen remodel and he repays me by turning my impressionable young daughter into a smaller version of himself."

"I'm lucky," Grover chuckled. "Samantha thinks Catherine hung the moon. I can't think of a person I'd rather have my daughter emulate."

"Yeah … well … I actually count on Catherine's influence to counteract some of this animal's craziness," Danny said.

Steve shook his head and picked up the next piece of backsplash. "Gracie is a good kid. She understands the value of a well-planned mission."

"She's twelve," Danny said as he grabbed a bucket of adhesive.

"It's never too early," Steve said in a sing-song voice. "She's gotta be ready when she goes to Annapolis."

Danny glared as he spread adhesive on the wall so Steve could place the next block of tiles. "I know I've told you this before but you're not nearly as funny as you think you are."

* * *

><p><strong>McGarrett Rollins Residence**

**Saturday 5:15 P.M.**

Steve finished wiping down the new backsplash, making sure all traces of grout were off the pebble shaped tiles, just as he heard Catherine and Grace come through the front door. He had texted Grace 'All systems go' a half hour earlier to let her know it was safe to come home. He then delighted in showing Danny Grace's 'Roger that' reply.

"We're home," Grace said loudly as they stood in the living room.

"We hear that," Danny said as he and Steve entered from the kitchen. "Did you girls have fun?"

"So much fun," Grace said as she held up two armloads of bags.

"It was awesome," Catherine nodded in agreement as she placed her own purchases on the couch.

"Did you leave anything at the store for other people to buy," Steve teased.

"A few things," Catherine smiled.

Steve kissed her on the cheek and caught sight of Grace out of the corner of his eye. She was a bundle of nervous energy and she looked like she was about to burst. He smiled as he nodded in her direction and gave her his silent approval to finally reveal her secret.

"Uncle Steve has a surprise for you, Auntie Cath," she blurted out excitedly.

"A surprise," Catherine asked. "What kind of surprise? Is the trim work all finished?"

"No, it's something different. A real surprise. It was my job to keep you out of the house until it was ready." Grace was smiling from ear to ear, vibrating with excitement. She had no idea what the secret was but she knew that she had successfully completed her mission with Uncle Steve, and helped with a surprise that she had been assured Auntie Catherine would love, and those two facts made her extraordinarily happy and excited.

Danny smiled at his daughter. He may have grumbled to Steve about his influence on Grace but he knew his daughter loved being involved in Uncle Steve's plans. It made her feel grown up. And there was no question in Danny's mind that Steve always had Grace's best interests at heart and would do anything and everything to keep her safe and happy.

"You knew about this," Catherine asked Grace. "You never even let on." She turned to Steve who was looking quite pleased with himself but just a little nervous. "What's the surprise?"

"It's in the kitchen," Steve grinned.

"Close your eyes, Auntie Cath," Grace said animatedly as Catherine headed for the kitchen. "That's how you do it. Then it's a real surprise."

"Grace, Auntie Cath doesn't have to … " Danny started but Catherine interrupted.

"No, she's right." Catherine smiled fondly at Grace then put one hand over her eyes and the other on Steve's arm as he led her into the kitchen.

Once they were through the door Danny and Grace scooted behind them and stood next to the island. Steve took a deep breath and said "Ok, Open your eyes."

Catherine pulled her hand away and almost immediately gasped.

"Ohhhh Steve," she said breathily as her eyes locked on the backsplash.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "You didn't have to do this. The other one was fine."

Steve's face split into a wide smile. "I wanted to do this. Because the other was _fine _but you deserve _spectacular_."

Danny looked at Grace who was bouncing excitedly and flashing Steve two thumbs up. "I think she likes it," she whispered to Danny who nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Catherine stepped forward and ran her fingers softly across the newly installed metal tiles. "This had to have cost a fortune." She turned to him with emotion filled eyes.

"I want this kitchen to be exactly like you want it," Steve smiled as he pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. "We're going to be cooking in it for a very long time."

"Thank you," she said with a wobbly voice as she returned the tight hug.

'Yep. Worth every penny,' Danny thought to himself. "Ok Grace. Time for us to get home."

"So soon?" Catherine asked distractedly. She was once again staring at the backsplash. She couldn't take her eyes off it. It was every bit as beautiful as she imagined it would be. But how it got there warmed her heart even more. That Steve had gone out of his way to make this happen for her. She grasped his hands and squeezed tightly.

"Yeah, I'm afraid if we stay much longer we're gonna get a big dose of that TMI I try desperately to avoid."

"That wall is really pretty, Auntie Cath," Grace said.

"It's called a backsplash," Danny explained to his daughter.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Catherine agreed. "And thank you for being part of it. You really kept the secret well. I had no idea. So I got a whole day of fun shopping with you and Kono then I came home to one of the best surprises ever."

Grace beamed. The backsplash meant very little to her but being part of Uncle Steve's plan and Auntie Catherine's delighted reaction to the surprise she had helped with was all she needed to have the young girl walking on air for a week.

"I'm glad you liked your splashback." All three adults in the room hid their smiles. "And thanks for taking me shopping." Grace came around the island and hugged Catherine.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

"Thanks for all your help, Danny," Steve said sincerely.

"Don't mention it." Danny waved him off.

"Thanks for this, Danny. Really." Catherine said.

"You're welcome but trust me I didn't have to do much. This was all your boyfriend. He wanted this to be perfect."

It is," Catherine sighed as her eyes went back to the backsplash. "It really is."

* * *

><p><strong>McGarrettRollins Residence**

**11:30 P.M.**

"I think I'm gonna run downstairs and grab a bottle of water out of the cooler," Catherine said as she exited the bathroom. "Do you want anything?"

"No I'm good," Steve chuckled. He was already in bed sitting propped up against the headboard.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked.

"Are you sure you really want water or do you just want to go downstairs and look at the new backsplash again?"

Catherine smiled. She knew she'd been caught. "It might be partly that," she admitted.

"Should we take our pillows and blankets down and sleep in the kitchen?" Steve asked.

"Don't tempt me," she smiled.

"Ok," he tossed the sheet back and got out of bed. "I'm coming with you. Let's see how the metal reflects the moonlight."

"Oh I hadn't even thought of that," Catherine said happily as she turned and headed downstairs with Cammie hot on her heels.

Five minutes later they were standing in the kitchen, no lights on, watching the moonlight dance off the metal tiles. Steve was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, what do you know? It really does reflect the moonlight," he said.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Catherine said. "But you know what?"

"What?"

She turned her back on the tile wall and faced Steve. "Every single time I look at it I'm going to remember that you did this for me. That you went to all this trouble and expense just to make me happy."

"The look in your eyes when you saw it made everything worth it. I'm just glad I can still surprise you after all these years."

"You definitely can." Catherine kissed him soundly then pulled back slightly. "Wanna christen the new countertop?"

"Do you even need to ask?" he smiled wolfishly as he backed her up against the counter.

"Wait," she said.

"What?" Steve panted.

Catherine spun them around so Steve had his back to the counter. She lowered his boxers and as he stepped out of them she patted the counter indicating he should be the one to hop up.

"Looks like we're both full of surprises tonight," he laughed as he did as he was told.

Catherine began kissing her way down his chest and when she reached his stomach he gasped "You're not fooling me," he said as he plunged his hands into her hair. "You just want to be able to see the backsplash."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.<p>

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
